


Разговор в морге

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	Разговор в морге

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Курить в морге строжайше запрещено.

Шамал в последний раз затягивается и швыряет окурок в таз с красноватой водой. Запах никотина висит в воздухе и не выветрится ещё минут десять. Шамал вдыхает полной грудью, медленно выдыхает, отворачивается к раковине, стягивает запачканные кровью перчатки и бросает их в стоящую рядом урну. Тщательно моет руки, смотрит на пену и думает, что стоит принести малышу Гокудере мыльные пузыри — это лучше, чем взрывчатка. Усмехается и обрывает себя на середине мысли: нет смысла пытаться подарить детство тому, кто его не хочет. Насухо вытирает руки полотенцем с яркими цветами — других в магазине не было — и, тяжело вздохнув, поворачивается к каталке. Подходит ближе, внимательно проверяет, не осталось ли пятен крови, и по плечи накрывает тело тонкой белой простынёй. 

— Жаль, что мы встретились в таких обстоятельствах, синьорина, — голос у Шамала после долгого молчания хриплый и грубый.

— Уверен, при жизни вы были очаровательны и не отказали бы в знакомстве такому мужчине, как я. Вы бы покрылись смущённым румянцем, а в глазах плясали бы восхитительные искорки возмущения, — он негромко фыркает, вспоминая множество красавиц, которые именно так реагировали на его флирт.

— А потом мы выпили бы в баре, поговорили о жизни, музыке и искусстве. К концу вечера вы были бы всё-таки слегка в меня влюблены. Я бы проводил вас до дома, рассказывая про звёзды, которым далеко до вашей красоты. Вы бы негромко смеялись, нарочито копаясь в сумочке, а потом предложили мне зайти на чашку кофе, — Шамал прикрывает глаза, представляя себе эту картину и чувствуя на коже вечернюю прохладу.

— А я бы, разумеется, отказался. Поцеловал бы ваше изящное запястье и растворился в ночи, как и полагается таинственному поклоннику, — на секунду на лице Шамала мелькает мальчишеская озорная улыбка.

— Поэтому вдвойне жаль, что встретились мы так. Однако не могу вас не поблагодарить: пусть невольно, но вы спасли чью-то жизнь. Спасибо — и мирных снов вам, синьорина.

Шамал в последний раз смотрит на бледное лицо, которое станет для него одним из многих, потом накрывает его простынёй. Устало опускается стул в углу, достаёт пачку сигарет, щёлкает зажигалкой. Курить в морге категорически запрещено. Но если это морг подпольной клиники мафии, а ты только что закончил очередную незаконную операцию по пересадке органов — то немного можно. Шамал смотрит на висящие на стене часы и думает, что он ещё успеет переодеться, заглянуть в свой любимый бар и познакомиться с какой-нибудь красавицей. Успеет почувствовать себя живым. 

Второй окурок отправляется в грязную воду. Шамал гасит свет и прикрывает за собой дверь.


End file.
